


Michael Crying

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Kavanagh QC, the more loving one
Genre: Crying, Fan Art, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lap Sitting, M/M, Smoking, Underwear, lovingdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Commissioned byMelmacfor the brilliant ficBalaur TavernSee it on my Tumblrhere





	Michael Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balaur Tavern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005642) by [melmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/pseuds/melmac). 



 


End file.
